Legacy of Wolf
by warriorcatsrock
Summary: This is the backstory of my other story, The Fire Reborn. In The Fire Reborn, Wolfstar was always strong, fierce, unemotional, and not shaken easily. But like every cat, she has feelings. Journey with Wolfstar through love, grief, betrayal, and happiness.


**Hey everyone! It's Wolfstorm! This is the backstory for Wolfstar, the leader of ShadowClan in my other story, The Fire Reborn. I'm going to be working more on this story, but please keep checking The Fire Reborn for new chapters. Wolfstar doesn't have a prophecy, so I'm just going to skip the prologue and jump right into Chapter One.**

Allegiances

Leader: Pantherstar

Black tom with amber eyes

A: Wolfpaw

Deputy: Blizzardsnow

Snow white tom with blue eyes

A: Swiftpaw

Medicine Cat: Whitefeather

White she-cat with green eyes

Warriors

Spottedclaw

Dappled tom with yellow eyes

A: Blossompaw

Sunblaze

Golden she-cat with blue eyes

Blackmoon

Black tom with amber eyes

A: Emberpaw

Amberflower

Red-furred she-cat with green eyes

Breezewing

Tortoiseshell tom with blue eyes

Apprentices

Blossompaw

Tabby she-cat with green eyes

Wolfpaw

Black she-cat with yellow eyes

Swiftpaw

Brown tom with sky-blue eyes

Emberpaw

Black she-cat with white markings and amber eyes

Queens

Aspenleaf

Ginger she-cat with green eyes

Kits: Sparrowkit (Tabby tom with blue eyes), Lionkit (Golden she-kit with green eyes), Dawnkit (Light gray she-cat with amber eyes)

Elders

Silverfang

Silver tom with green eyes

Crowwing

Black tom with green eyes

Chapter One

Black paws crunched on pine needles. Yellow eyes gleamed, scanning the area for other cats. The cat hesitantly stepped across a powerful scent marking, and quietly continued on into the territory.

Pine trees slowly swallowed up the cat. She stopped and looked around warily, then continued on.

_Snap._

The cat halted and swiveled her head sharply. A heavy weight landed on her back, claws piercing her fur. She instinctively dropped into a crouch, and tried to shake her attacker off. Another cat darted out in front of her and swiped a paw, claws unsheathed, at her muzzle.

"Please..." the cat meowed hoarsely. "I only... want... to speak... with your... leader." The cat on her back sprang off, and the she-cat sighed with relief. It quickly turned into a sharp intake of breath when she realized he had only done so to join the circle of glaring cats surrounding her.

"How do we know you are telling the truth?" one of the cats, a dappled gray tom snarled. "How do we know you're not just trying to trick us into leading you to our camp?"

The she-cat searched desperately for something to convince them that she meant no harm. _Maybe... I'm alone? No, no. Oh! I know!_

"If you don't trust me, have some cats guard me here and send some cats to your camp to get your leader. I would like to speak to him," she replied as confidently as she could muster.

"If we do that, the camp will be unguarded! You're trying to lure our leader away from the camp so when you and your friends attack, our Clan will be in chaos already!" the dappled tom growled, aiming another swipe at her. The black cat didn't flinch, standing her ground.

"You don't have a second in command?" she taunted, taking a dangerous risk. "Don't you have a deputy... some of the sort?" The tom glared at her, and the black she-cat smiled triumphantly. He turned to a young, dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes. He whispered something in his ear, and the tom nodded, turned, and took off into the forest.

A golden she-cat got to her paws and padded over to him, meowing something quietly. The tom meowed something back, and the golden cat went back to the rest of the cats. She sought out a red-furred she-cat and a tortoiseshell tom, and they padded back into the trees. Only the dappled tom and the black she-cat remained.

"Now we wait," he growled, sitting down, "for our leader." Almost as if on cue, a jet-black tom with amber eyes burst through the trees, followed by the dark brown tabby.

"What's this?" the black tom growled.

"Pantherstar," the dappled tom meowed respectfully,"this cat has asked to see you. To prevent her from finding out the location of our camp, I asked Tigerpaw to fetch you." _He must be their leader. _Pantherstar turned to the black she-cat.

"What is your name?"

"Wolfstorm."

"But that's a warrior name. Which Clan are you from?"

"I'm not from a Clan. I gave myself my name."

A growl rumbled deep in Pantherstar's throat. "Here in ShadowClan, in all the Clans, names are given by the leader. If you want to join our Clan, you will have to be only Wolfpaw. Your warrior name will be given to you when you pass all your assessments or when I think you are ready to become a warrior."

"But Pantherstar," the dappled tom broke in. "You're not seriously consi-"

Pantherstar turned to glare at the dappled tom. "Spottedclaw, you should know not to interrupt me." Spottedclaw lowered his head in embarrassment. "Besides, I never said that she was joining the Clan, did I?" Spottedclaw shook his head. Pantherstar turned back to Wolfstorm.

"You may live with our Clan for a short while. You have one moon to prove yourself," Pantherstar decided. Spottedclaw opened his mouth, ready to barge in, but thought the better of it. "Follow me," Pantherstar meowed, loping away. Spottedclaw raced along behind him, trying to leave Wolfpaw behind. Not happening. Wolfpaw easily ran alongside Spottedclaw. Actually, scratch that. She was a fox-length ahead of him, and even gaining more ground. Finally, Pantherstar started slowing down, his lope turning into a slow jog.

The trio entered a narrow thorn tunnel. The end opened up into a big clearing. Cats padded in and out of dens of bushes and trees. At one edge of the clearing, there was a big heap of small animals: frogs, lizards, and a few woodland animals such as squirrels and mice.

Cats were beginning to turn to stare at her, Pantherstar, and Spottedclaw. Pantherstar leaped up onto a smooth boulder at the edge of the clearing, and Spottedclaw seated himself beneath it. Wolfpaw hesitantly padded over and sat down next to him and wrapped her tail neatly around her paws.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Great Boulder for a Clan meeting," Pantherstar yowled commandingly.

Cats padded out of dens and joined her and Spottedclaw sitting under the boulder. When everyone had gathered there, Pantherstar began talking.

"I have decided to allow this rogue who wants to join us to stay with us for one moon. If she proves herself worthy of becoming part of our Clan, I will let her join. Heads swiveled to stare at her. Yowls of outrage filled the air.

"She can't join!"

"What if she betrays our camp's location to enemies?"

"We can't become like ThunderClan!"

"SILENCE!" Pantherstar yowled with a hint of anger in his voice. "Breezewing, we are only allowing her to join for three moons. She is the first and only I will ever invite into our clan. We will NOT become like ThunderClan. Blackmoon, if she betrays our Clan's camp's location, I am willing to risk that." Pantherstar swung his head around to stare warmly at her. Wolfpaw sighed with relief. _Thanks you._

The cats fell silent, but a few still glared at her. Wolfpaw stared at her paws, shifting uncomfortably.

"From this day until you leave or become a warrior, you will be known as Wolfpaw. I will be your mentor." Wolfpaw could tell that some cats were trying to hold back more yowls of outrage. Pantherstar meowed warmly, "Welcome to ShadowClan, Wolfpaw."


End file.
